Sparks Fly
by Lady Lightwood
Summary: Jack has some misgivings about a new show, involving a card trick and fire. And of course Daniel doesn't exactly listen to Jack, simply telling him to act more like an adult. My first fanfiction!


**I don't own **_**Now You See Me**_**. Though if someone would like to purchase it for me…it would be greatly appreciated :)**

* * *

Jack winced and bit back a curse.

He had been practicing a new card trick for weeks. It had involved fire and cards. One thing he was deft with (the cards), and the other not so much (the fire). Henley had felt bad after seeing how many burns; no matter how small they were, on Jack's hands. She had suggested using fake flames, instead of real. However, Daniel had immediately squashed that idea, saying that the fake fire didn't look very authentic or real. Merritt had said nothing and only gotten out the gauze and burn ointment, bandaging Jack's hands.

"Jack?" Alma's blond head peered around the door.

Jack turned, immediately putting on a smile. It wasn't too hard; he really did like Alma Dray.

"Dinner's almost ready."

"I'll be down in a minute" Jack fidgeted, shuffling and reshuffling his cards.

The young Interpol agent smiled and withdrew.

Jack sank onto his bed, he knew he had a minute or so before Henley would come up and drag him down. He tentatively peeled back the edge of one of the Band-Aids, hissing as the air hit the sensitive skin underneath.

* * *

He was really starting to have misgivings about their next show.

Jack shifted from side to side. Daniel glanced irritatingly at him.

"Stop it" he hissed. Behind him, Henley frowned at his unusually harsh tone of voice.

Jack immediately ceased his movement, looking rather like a kicked puppy.

"And now…presenting the Four Horsemen!"

All of the Horsemen smiled at hearing the opening of their show, even Jack who still had misgivings.

He had already tried to talk to Daniel about them before the show.

"Daniel, maybe I should hold off on the card trick."

"You're always saying how you want a larger part in the show" was Daniel's cutting response.

"Yeah, but-"

"No but's. Look, Dylan wants this to be a really good show. We're all doing something new" with that, Daniel turned away.

And the conversation ended there, with Jack staring after Daniel's retreating back, wishing he could tell him how much he hated fire.

Now, Jack remembered Daniel's words about being a larger part. And with that motivation overpowering his fear, he took a deep breath, flicking his lighter to the edge of the card. And that's when thing started to get interesting.

Jack expertly flipped, the slowly smoldering card, revealing another card beneath it, gaining a few cheers from the audience. Daniel then pushed out a target into the center of the stage. Jack took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, this was the moment he had been dreading.

Aiming carefully, Jack threw the card, expecting it to hit the center of the target. However, his aim was a mere centimeter off and the burning card only hit the outside ring of the target. Jack suppressed a groan, he had hit where the fireworks and extra cards were for the finale.

Before Jack could even turn, the entire target exploded, sending pieces of flaming wood raining down amongst Jack. Through the crowd's panicked cries, he heard Henley scream his name.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Henley frantically paced the small hospital waiting room.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Daniel spoke up, wanting to console Henley (and himself). He wasn't prepared for the response he got.

"And what if he isn't?! It's your fault! He said he didn't want to do it and you ignored him!" Henley screamed, not bothering to keep her voice down. Dylan came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Henley, let's not start pointing fingers," he said soothingly. Henley stalked over to the chair farthest from Daniel and sat down with an angry thump.

And Daniel realized with a pang that Henley might actually be right.

"_Jack!" he remembered Henley's panicked scream. And then Merritt racing onto the stage, cradling the unconscious sleight in his arms. Daniel could only watch, horrified, from the wings as Dylan called for an ambulance and Henley and Alma ran out next to Merritt._

_Then at the hospital, as Jack was taken away from them, efficient doctors and nurses bustling around him._

Now, Daniel snapped back to the present, as a doctor came out asking for family of Jack Wilder.

"Mr. Wilder is resting comfortably now, you are welcome to see him. He is lucky that all he sustained was a concussion and a few minor burns."

They entered the dimly lit room in single-file. Henley gasped at the sight of Jack, various tubes and monitors, a weak grin on his face.

"Jack" she rushed over, enveloping him in a hug, careful not to disturb him too much.

Merritt fondly ruffled Jack's hair, grinning when the sleight turned to glare at him.

Alma gently embraced Jack, "I'm glad you're still here" she smiled gently.

Dylan just shook his head, and followed Merritt's example, ruffling Jack's hair, eliciting a sleepy glare from the younger man.

Daniel awkwardly stepped up.

"So I-uh-I guess I-uh owe you an apology" the last part was so soft that Jack almost didn't catch it.

"No worries." Jack grinned halfheartedly, "Guess I had it coming to me. Shouldn't have wanted a bigger part."

"No. It's true, you do deserve a larger role" Daniel took a deep breath, "so I thought maybe next time, water balloons?" he asked, trying for a bit of humor.

He was rewarded by a full grin from the sleepy Jack.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
